serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Hawk: The Elite
Blue Hawk: The Elite is the sequel to Blue Hawk: Origins and Guardians: Genesis. Plot Boxer, Matt McLaughlin, wins his match, but happiness is short-lived when McLaughlin unexpectedly passes out. The next day, McLaughlin and his wife Vanessa go to the hospital, and he is diagnosed with terminal cancer in his liver and lungs. Though she remains by his side, McLaughlin fears more for what will happen to Vanessa than to him. Learning he had been diagnosed with cancer, McLaughlin, while trying to drink his problems away he is approached by a man who reveals himself to be James Triden. Triden offered McLaughlin the chance to join the program that would presumably cure his disease, but McLaughlin is hesitant and declines, but he takes the card that Triden gives him and leaves. Desperate to live and despite initially declining, McLaughlin later reconsiders, and made the choice to be cured for Vanessa, and leaves her alone in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. He goes to Triden Tower. After being processed he was told to pick up a stone inside of a box and he did so. The stone's power began to rip McLaughlin's body apart, causing him unbearable pain. He than began to absorb the stone's power. Four years later, Blue Hawk finds Triden in his office. Triden unleashes Bat Demon formerly known as Matt McLaughlin also known as the Bat. The Bat picks up Blue Hawk and throws him through a window. He falls several stories before he can pull out his grapple gun. Blue Hawk then swings over to another rooftop. The Bat flies down and the two battle one another. The Bat's strength surpasses that of Blue Hawk, but the vigilante holds his own. The Bat is then shoat at by Police helicopter but his body takes it all, adapting and only becoming more durable. In desperation, Blue Hawk throws sticky bombs at the Bat; The resulting explosion is so gigantic, that Gladiator can clearly see it from from below. The Bat's body lands on an abandoned Island, but he is far from dead, as the tremendous explosion seems to have only made the monster stronger, with its body once again regenerating. Felidae then attacks it with the Bird of Prey, unleashing an immense amount of firepower, but the bat is unscathed, and brings the plane down. Before Felidae can escape the crashed vehicle, the bat corners her. Gladiator arrives, however, just in time to save her. In the meantime, Blue Hawk is driving to the island. He then proceeds to defiantly drive towards the Bat damaging the Nightbird. Out of nowhere Felidae and Superman then proceed to jointly attack Doomsday in tandem, while Batman tries to expose the monster to Kryptonite, which would exploit its only known vulnerability. Wonder Woman soon manages to cut off the monster's right hand, but that only results in a sharp bony protrusion growing back in its place. In the meantime, Lois is in Gotham, unsuccessfully trying to retrieve the Kryptonite Spear from underwater. Superman is able to hear her drowning, and flies off to rescue her from drowning, helping her retrieve the spear in the process, while Wonder Woman has manages to temporarily restrain Doomsday with her indestructible lasso. Superman sees that the only way to stop Doomsday is to risk his own life. Hence, he says a tender goodbye to Lois with a kiss, before taking hold of the spear and flying back to the battle scene, exposed to the substance himself in the process. He stabs Doomsday in the chest with the Kryptonite Spear, but since the weapon did not manage to fully pierce the monster, Doomsday is able to stab Superman in return, piercing the latter's chest with his arm bone protrusion. A desperate and mortally wounded Superman uses the leverage to further impale Doomsday with the spear, finally killing the creature, though dying himself in the process. A shocked and saddened Batman promptly arrives, and retrieves Superman's lifeless body, enveloping him in his own cape, shortly before the arrival of a devastated Lois. Characters Featured Characters *Guardians ** Jaden Taylor/Blue Hawk ** Kylie Harrington/Felidae ** Roman Draven/Gladiator Supporting Characters * Comissioner Phillip Baxter Villains * The Elite ** James Triden ** Deathwish ** George Lynn/The Jester ** Matt McLaughlin/Bat Demon Other Characters Appearances Locations *Earth **North America ***United States of America ****New Jersey *****Trident City ****Washington, D.C. Events Items * Hawksuit ** Utility Belt *** Detective Phone *** Grapple Gun * Quantum Stones ** Reality Stone * Gladiator Armor Vehicles *Hawk-cycle Sentient Species *Humans *Deviants Organizations * Taylor Industrial * Triden Industries * Trident City Police Department * Nexus Mentioned *Michael Taylor